Habitat, nous voilà !
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Jeu du Fof. Quand l'un n'écoute pas forcément et que l'autre est sûr de ce qu'il veut, ça donne ça dans leur couple. [Sterek]


**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 77ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 4h**

 **Thème : Habitat**

 **Personnages : Stiles X Derek**

 **Fandom : Teen Wolf**

 **Date : 04-09-16**

 **Disclaimer : TW et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Devis & Co. Seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau fatigué :)**

* * *

 _Un vendredi après-midi, dans un magasin Habitat quelconque._

« Ah non ! »

L'exclamation fait se retourner clients et vendeurs vers le couple installé en plein milieu de l'espace cuisine du magasin. La première personne est grande et possède une chevelure ébène alors que la deuxième doit faire quelques centimètres de moins et ses cheveux sont plus clairs. C'est ce dernier qui inonde l'air de vague de colère.

« On avait dit rouge !

\- Je préfère le brun.

\- Mais tu étais d'accord avant-hier !

\- Et bien peut-être que je ne t'écoutais pas vraiment… »

L'expression choquée du plus virulent cache la gêne du plus grand.

« Derek Hale, tu es en train de me dire que l'aménagement de notre maison te paraît moins important que quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Non, mais j'étais fatigué et on discutait depuis au moins deux heures déjà alors j'ai dû me déconnecter ou je ne sais pas.

\- Laisse-moi au moins choisir alors !

\- Non. Le rouge est trop voyant. Je veux du brun ou du noir. C'est plus facile à assortir avec d'autres couleurs en plus.

\- Entre toi et moi, je dois te rappeler que c'est moi qui fait des études d'Arts ?

\- Raison de plus. Je serais le plus souvent à la maison donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais avoir un vote majoritaire.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est moi qui me fait appeler la « maman de meute » ? Même Jackson s'y est mis !

\- Encore une fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais un vote majoritaire. Que les louveteaux t'aient donné un surnom et une place dans leurs cœurs ne te donne pas tous les droits.

\- J'aime le rouge. Et il donnera de la couleur à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Stiles, il y a déjà de la couleur. Je te rappelle que le salon est beige et blanc, que notre chambre est brun chocolat et que la salle de bain est ardoise. Et les chambres en plus seront décorées selon les goûts de chacun et je ne doute pas qu'il y aura de la peinture colorée à mettre. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas mettre du noir quelque part ?

\- Le noir c'est pour les accessoires, comme des tableaux ou les outils de cuisine mais pas pour tout l'équipement et le plan de travail. Le rouge ça stimule la créativité vu que c'est une couleur chaude et moi je préfère cuisiner correctement. Sinon tu risques de finir avec de la mort aux rats dans tes spaghettis bolognaise, Sourwolf.

\- Tu as déjà gagné sur la salle de bain.

\- Et tu as eu notre chambre et le salon ! s'offusqua le plus jeune.

\- Je peux vous aider ? »

La charmante et courageuse demoiselle qui s'était adressée à eux leur souriait doucement, comme si elle souhaitait réellement les aider et non simplement qu'ils se taisent. Derek et Stiles s'affrontèrent du regard. Le plus petit savait parfaitement bien que la décision revenait maintenant à l'Alpha et qu'il ne pourrait que lui pourrir la vie si son amant refusait d'accéder à sa demande, mais il ne pourrait pas le contredire. Compagnon ou pas, hyperactif ou pas, têtu ou pas, c'était toujours Derek qui finissait pas avoir le dernier mot entre eux, mais Stiles n'était jamais en reste pour se venger. Le plus grand détourna finalement les yeux et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme :

« Pouvez-vous nous montrer vos modèles de rangements pour une cuisine de couleur rouge s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Stiles regarda l'homme de sa vie avec un immense sourire ravi et Derek n'y répondit que par un grognement qui signifiait clairement "ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai des moyens de pression qui vont t'enlever ton sale sourire". Et pourtant, il adorait voir les coins de la bouche de son petit-ami se relever pour lui communiquer toute son affection.

Il aurait juste pu éviter la crise s'il n'avait pas pensé deux jours plus tôt à comment faire sa demande lors de la crémaillère de leur maison.

* * *

 **Il est un peu court je sais mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ;)**

 **Kisses**


End file.
